


No Regrets

by FrankieCutsAndKisses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Eren died, F/F, F/M, Hanji and Armin are roomates, He also kinda hates himself tho, LEvi's a cheating asshole, Modern AU, Self Loathing, im a heartless monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCutsAndKisses/pseuds/FrankieCutsAndKisses
Summary: You never realize how much you regret something until it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like 2 years ago, but never finished it. I've since gone back and reread it and realised that it was TERRIBLY written, so I decided to rewrite it, hopefully it's better.

Levi walked out of the bedroom, a fresh set of clothes draped over his arm. He didn’t even turn back to look at the girl behind him as he said,  
“Does this mean you’re going to back off now?”  
The strawberry blonde girl walked out behind him, smiling.  
“Of course sir.” She said sweetly. Her hair, tousled and her clothes are more ruffled than they were before.  
“Good now get out.” Levi said as he walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. Petra had only come around to talk to Levi about work, or at least that’s what she’d told him. She knew the real reason she’d gone over, and she’d just got it. Deep down she knew it was bad, but she’d been chasing him since she started working as his assistant. She knew he was engaged, but she just didn’t care. She liked Eren, she really did...she just liked his fiance even more. 

She walked through into the lounge towards the front door, when Levi’s phone started ringing. She could hear the water in the bathroom which told her that Levi was already in the shower. She walked forward and picked up the phone to see who was calling.  
“Hanji”  
She bit her lip and looked toward the bathroom door, wondering whether or not she should answer it. The phone stopped buzzing and she saw that there were 5 missed calls from Hanji, all within the last five minutes, whatever they wanted, it must have been urgent. Just as she started putting the phone down it started ringing again. With one last glance toward the bathroom door she answered the phone. 

“Hello, Levi’s phone.” she said, putting on her ‘phone voice’ 

“Hell-Petra? Why are you- nevermind that.” Hanji started, they sniffed, obviously crying, “is Levi there?” 

“He’s in the bathroom at the minute, is something wrong?” 

“Yes. Something bad has happened.” Hanji paused for a second, “there’s been a big car accident downtown and the victims have just been brought in.” 

Petra was confused. 

“What does that have to do with Levi, and why are you crying?” She asked

“Eren was involved.” 

Petra collapsed onto the couch behind her

“Is he...is he okay?” She asked quietly...feeling like she already knew the answer. Hanji let out a quick sob. That was all the answer Petra needed. 

“No. He died on the way to the hospital.” Their voice was thick with tears “The ambulance crew tried all they could to save him, but it wasn’t enough. Will you tell Levi for me? It’s better for him to hear it from someone in person instead of on the phone.”

“I’ll tell him.” Petra sniffled. 

“Thank you. Can you also tell him that I’ll be over either tonight or tomorrow.”  
“I will.”

“Thank you Petra.” The line went dead. Petra sank back into the couch cusions for a moment. A few tears sliding down her cheeks. 

“I thought I told you to get out.” She heard from behind her. She turned to see Levi, glaring at her. 

“Levi.” she whispered, “I think you need to sit down.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do in my own house.” He retorted

“Please.” She sobbed, practically begging “Something’s happened.” 

Hesitantly Levi sat down in the arm chair opposite her. It was at this point he noticed that Petra had his phone. 

“Hey, why do you-” He started asking, but Petra cut him off. 

“Hanji just called.” She started,

“Okay. That’s still no reason for you to have my phone.” Levi stared at her. She looked at the phone in her hand and laid it on the coffee table between them. 

“There’s been a big accident downtown.” Petra said quietly, closing her eyes. 

“What does that have to do with me?” He asked, “and why are you crying about it,” 

Petra took a deep breath and opened her eyes. 

“Eren was involved.” She said. The colour drained from Levi’s face. 

“What?” He asked, his voice breaking a little. 

“There was a big car accident downtown. And Eren was involved.” She repeated. 

“Is he-Is he okay?” Levi choked out, already knowing the answer. Petra closed her eyes and more tears fell. 

“He died on the way to the hospital. The ambualnce crew did all they could, but it just wasn’t enough. I’m sorry Levi” She replied. Levi felt his whole world fall apart. He stared at the floor, his breath hitched, and tears formed in his eyes. 

“Get out.” He said, barely audible enough for Petra to hear 

“What?” She asked, 

“Get out.” He shouted, glaring at her. She nodded and stood up, turning towards the door again. Just as she got there and put her shoes on, she turned back to Levi who was sat with his head in his hands. 

“Hanji also told me to tell you that they’ll come over either tonight or tomorrow. And once again Levi, I truly am Sorry.” She said quietly, before slipping out the door. 

After she’d gone he let out a sob, and the tears streamed down his face. He curled back in on himself and wrapped his hands around his legs, and rest his face on his knees. He had no idea how long he’d stayed like that for, but he assumed it was a long time . He didn’t even move when there was a knock on the door, or when the door opened and Hanji walked in. 

“Levi,” they said softly, their heart breaking even more at the sight of their friend so broken. He didn’t move. Hanji moved over to the chair that Levi was sat in and knelt down next to him. 

“Levi?” They tried again, gently laying a hand on their friend’s back. The man turned his head to look at them. His eyes were red, and his face was covered in drying tear tracks. 

“Levi I’m so sorry.” Hanji said quietly, gently rubbing his back, “ The ambulance crew, they did everything they could. He was just too injured, there was nothing else that they could do.” 

Levi nodded. But didn’t say anything. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

“Do they know what actually happened?” Levi croaked out, his voice hoarse from crying. 

“We’re still not 100% sure. We think though, that a drunk driver pulled out in front of him too late for him to stop, and the car behind was going too fast and couldn’t stop either.” Hanji explained. Fresh tears made their way down Levi’s cheeks, and he felt his heart break even more. 

“Why him?” He whispered to himself

“I don’t know. I’m so sorry Levi. I know how much you loved him. I have to go now though. I need to go and see how Armin is doing. He broke down when they brought Eren in and they had to send him home.” Hanji said quietly, “If you need me though, don’t hesitate to call me.” Levi nodded. 

He didn’t move from the chair all night. He glanced towards the bedroom door a couple of times. He didn’t even want to think about going in there, the bed would seem too small and empty without Eren sprawled all over it. He didn’t want to smell Eren’s scent on the pillows, or see all his things scattered around the bedroom. He didn’t want to think about what he’d been doing in that bed while his fiance was dying.


End file.
